


Santa's Cookies

by Gabrielseductivetrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Christmas Minibang, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielseductivetrickster/pseuds/Gabrielseductivetrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 1 of 25 -- Cookies </p>
<p>For the Destiel Christmas Mini Bang. No artist accompanied with this fic.</p></blockquote>





	Santa's Cookies

“So Santa is going to come down the chimney and eat all these cookies?”

Castiel smiled down at his son, placing the last chocolate chip cookie on the baking tray before putting the cookies in the oven. Setting the oven to the required heat temperature, Cas turned to his son. He cocked an eyebrow, hands on his hips, and mustered the most unyielding expression.

“Yes, Bae, Santa is going to eat all these cookies, so don’t think I won’t be watching for grabby hands,” Cas said sternly, yet his struggle to stay firm was weakening. Especially with the way Bae rolled his soft green eyes and grinned mischievously.

Baelfire was certainly Dean’s son. He had Dean’s sweet tooth, his taste in music, and even his knack for getting in trouble. The only distinct features that made him sure Bae was also is his son were his black, wavy hair and his nose.

“Bae…”

“Yes, dad, I promise I won’t eat any of the cookies. I don’t want coal for Christmas,” Bae sighed, crossing his thin arms across his chest. Cas felt his heart skip a beat. Bae was so much like his father. From his green eyes to his mannerisms. Bae was a miracle. A gift sent from Baelfire’s grandfather.

Cas ached to tell his son of his lineage, but he knew it was too soon. His son was only eight years old, but Cas has caught remnants of his father’s grace in Baelfire. When he got angry or when he was too excited, it was in those moments that Cas will see a flash of blue light up his son’s eyes.

Of course he’s spoken to Dean about it. But Dean, always the composed, would smile wryly and say that in time they would reveal their family secret to Baelfire. It infuriated Cas sometimes to see Dean so nonchalant about their son’s predicament. Cas knew better though. Dean was all about facades. Dean knew how to act like he didn’t worry, but Cas knew.

“Yes, well, good thing for you I will be staying up to wait for your father to come home,” Cas replied, taking off his _Kiss the Cook_ blue apron (a gag gift from his brother, Gabriel) and hanging it on the hook beside the refrigerator. Picking up his son, who grumbled he was too old for this, Cas made his out of the small kitchen and down the hallway.

“Papa will be here in the morning to open up presents, right?”

“Of course, Bae,” Cas answered, walking into his son’s bedroom and placing Bae down on his bed. He waited for Baelfire to get comfortable before tucking him in. Placing one last kiss on to his son’s forehead, he turned off the night light, and then made his way back to the kitchen.

After thirty minutes, he heard the _ding_ and knew his cookies were hot and ready. Cas grabbed a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven. He carefully took out the cookie tray, the strong smell of chocolate filling the house.

Cas would be lying to himself if he said his mouth wasn’t watering at the aroma of warm chocolate. Cas licked his lips and swallowed some of the saliva. No, he was stern with Bae about eating these cookies. He had to set an example.

He grabbed a plate and deposited the cookies onto the plate. Cas turned to the clock and determined that Dean would be home in about twenty minutes. Bobby had been generous to Dean by giving him the day off, but Dean had refused. Saying something about bringing home the bacon. Cas had rolled his eyes. They both knew they were financially stable. Dean just wanted an excuse to work on _Baby_. Cas swore Dean loved that car more than pie.

Maybe more than Cas.

Dean would tease him endlessly for being jealous of a car. He doesn’t deny the fact that he was envious of Dean’s attention to his car. Hell, if Dean lavished and pampered him the same way he did with the Impala, Cas would feel like he was in the Bahamas.

He knew it was ridiculous and childish to feel that way. Dean has shown him, on more than one occasion, just how much he loved them. Of course, half of those occasions were in their bed on a free weekend when Sam, Bobby, or even Gabriel were kind enough to watch over their son.

While he waited for the cookies to cool, he went into the adjoining living room and sat down on the couch. Well, plopped down on the couch. His feet hurt from running around all day doing errands. He knew he shouldn’t have procrastinated on the grocery shopping. He needed organic food for Sam, a couple of apple pies for Dean and Gabriel, hamburger meat, roasted chicken… The list was endless.

Cas was so busy going through the mental list that he didn’t hear the jingle of keys nor the twist of the squeaky knob.

The sound of heavy boots making their way to the kitchen snapped Cas out of his thoughts. Cas looked over his shoulder, eyes squinting suspiciously before widening in horror.

“The cookies! Dean! Don’t eat—“ Cas shouted, fumbling to get off the couch and running to the kitchen. There, he found a startled Dean with a piece of chocolate chip hanging out of his mouth.

“—the cookies,” Cas finished, sighing as he watched Dean swallow the cookie and grinning bashfully. Dean set the plate back on the counter and turned his full attention to Cas.

“Hey, Cas, how was your day?”

“It was fine, Dean. I hope you had a good day at work,” Cas replied, biting his lip as he eyed the cookies. Dean glanced at the plate and raised an eyebrow.

“Was I not supposed to eat those cookies?”

Cas shook his head and before he could explain why, Dean walked over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist, and kissed him. Cas didn’t hesitate in returning his kiss, completely forgetting the plate of half eaten cookies. It wasn’t until a horrified gasp broke their reunion.

“Papa! You ate Santa’s cookies!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of 25 -- Cookies 
> 
> For the Destiel Christmas Mini Bang. No artist accompanied with this fic.


End file.
